Don't Remember, Can't Forget
by L'usine.c0m
Summary: It started with something fresh, something exiting. But then darkness emerged.. and yet it was more that you wished for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I wanted to apologise for any mistakes and incorrect verb usage that you may stumble upon. It is my first story, first anything that I'm writing really. English is not my first or even second language.**

 **I'll probably write more about in later chapters. Just wanted to say that it's really Harry Potter/Originals/Avengers/Thor and some Vampire Diaries Crossover. If you have questions or just letting me know some of my mistakes please write me. I may later post it under Originals/ Avengers and Harry Potter/Avengers too. Maybe. Anyway. Sorry for short chapters, I'm afraid that will not change anytime soon. At least until it gets easier for me to write.**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **Snow =)**

* * *

Some people say it's the moment you stop trying, you actually get what you want. Other say you have to fight until you very last breath for even the simplest of things.

Then again, when it comes to thing that are impossible.. you simple dream.

Dream of the place you long to be, things that you crave to do, hungry for the world that doesn't exist.

And yes at some point you stop trying, because it hurts to know that it will not come true. You stop trying, stop fighting, stop dreaming for impossible things. Some people would say that it's called living. But in reality it's simply existing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I wanted to apologise for any mistakes and incorrect verb usage that you may stumble upon. It is my first story, first anything that I'm writing really. English is not my first or even second language.**

 **I'll probably write more about in later chapters. Just wanted to say that it's really Harry Potter/Originals/Avengers/Thor and some Vampire Diaries Crossover. If you have questions or just letting me know some of my mistakes please write me. I may later post it under Originals/ Avengers and Harry Potter/Avengers too. Maybe. Anyway. Sorry for short chapters, I'm afraid that will not change anytime soon. At least until it gets easier for me to write.**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **Snow =)**

* * *

The day I died, is the day that my life begin. I didn't understand the reason for quote some time, but the feeling of being whole was real. It was later that I understood that I was somehow in a new body, a body I felt more comfortable that my own. Body that was a baby.

It didn't help that for some time I couldn't even see much, much less move. But that changed. The people around became more that shapes, and the noises turned to sentences. The people around me that were my family.

The first year of my new life I saw more outside my hometown that in my old one. I apparently lived in America, if the accent outside my home was my evidence. But everyone in my family had different ones. The first person I saw was my aunt, my family was somehow in danger and she and I were hiding. Tall, blonde and gorgeous. She looked after me for some time. After that, person after person appeared in my life. I could tell that most was family and some friends of theirs. But it was my memory of them.. my parents that will always stay with me. The man's smile looked like the devils, but his eyes when he looked at me spoke of such devotion and protection that I knew that I could never doubt his love for me. And the girl looked no older than twenty, stunning, dark but with the brightest smile upon looking at me. Both looked regal, so absolute in their power and so different from each other. It was an immediate connection, I could actually see cords with color of blood linking me to them. It was there for just a second, but I saw it for what it was.. _Magic_

 _Magic_.. the very thing that I dreamed my whole life. Somehow I was brought to a life where magic existed. And somehow I knew it was to protect it. To protect the world that people took for granted, to fight for the world that was my dream.

The life I had was so bright, that it lightens the darkness.

Everything around me looked so familiar, like I've seen it somewhere. I remember conversations that happened later, saw scenes in my mind that I later saw. I knew I was no seer, to see so clearly. It was later when watching TV that I saw my visions as that, something I saw from TV.

Somehow my life was from a TV, that I watched, obviously in my past life. But my knowledge was forgotten. And later I was grateful, for to know what would happen and not being able save them would have killed me.

My family apparently had made enemies, that wished to kill me or use me against them. It took a year for the battle to settle, only it wasn't in our favor. It was so sudden, that they didn't have time to prepare for an attack.

Blood was all I could remember of that night. Than and somehow disappearing with a load crack when people came at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I wanted to apologise for any mistakes and incorrect verb usage that you may stumble upon. It is my first story, first anything that I'm writing really. English is not my first or even second language.**

 **I'll probably write more about in later chapters. Just wanted to say that it's really Harry Potter/Originals/Avengers/Thor and some Vampire Diaries Crossover. If you have questions or just letting me know some of my mistakes please write me. I may later post it under Originals/ Avengers and Harry Potter/Avengers too. Maybe. Anyway. Sorry for short chapters, I'm afraid that will not change anytime soon. At least until it gets easier for me to write.**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **Snow =)**

* * *

I woke up to a load gasp. I was apparently on a porch in front of a small cabin. A long way from home. It was cold, I could't stop shivering and it was never cold in my hometown.

The noise came from a man with the messy hair and large round glasses. He screamed for someone inside the house, his panicked voice sounded almost girly.

The second person stepping out in the porch was a woman, a girl no older that my mom. Her hair was the colour of fire and the eyes looked exactly copies of my moms. Only when mom's were always intense, shining with steel, this woman's were more vibrant. Like magic shined through them. The mere memory of my mom made my start screaming for my family.

They were dead. My mom, my dad, Beca, Lijah, Kol, Freya, Marcel, Davina and even Cami. _Dead_.

The woman quickly took me in her arms, screaming at the man for not doing it earlier and at the same trying somehow to get me to calm down. When nothing worked she simply held me. Tired, after awale I stopped, almost falling a sleep. Just before my eye's closed the woman asked me the question that I don't think she wanted the answer for.

"Where's your family sweetheart?" the british tone and the nickname took me to a memory of my dad. And it was with him in my mind that I fell asleep in the stranger arms.

"Dead"

And that were my first words.

* * *

Somehow being in a child's body made me feel like a child again. It didn't matter that I was almost an adult in my old life. I graduated phycology and history of art degree. Had lots of hobbies, that made life little bit more interesting. I was an orphan, lived my life in an all girls orphanage. Art and music were my friends, and books were my reality. Almost twenty-three before being reborn in this life. All of that, and yet I still felt as a child. I loved my parents as if I didn't have a life without them. Somehow being in this life, in this body felt more real than my ordinary past life. As if my past life were an unpleasant dream before waking up.

And losing those people, felt like losing a limb.

In my past life I felt as if I didn't belong. Now, knowing exactly where I belonged, with who, and not being with them _hurt_.

* * *

Waking up in a strange household was not unusual for me in me new life. One of the things that were different from my past one. It was one of the things that I adore about it, not having a maindane life. But if was the first time that I didn't see anyone from my family. It took less that a minute to realise that what happened was not a dream,but my reality. My parents were dead, everybody I know was dead in one sudden move. Something I still could not understand, they were immortal. Even more so, my father's family were the first of their kind and as so even harder to hurt, much less kill.

The noise from outside the room I found myself in made me come out of my depressing state. I had something else to focus on. I was in strangers house where I somehow appeared last night, if the light from the window was something to trust. I was almost grateful for the distraction, since things of my family made me closer to the realisation that I won't see them again and I was not ready for that, if ever.

It made me even more mad that my first words not for my family's ears. It was something they waited for, had bets of the time and the word itself.

No one won. ' _Dead_ ' was not a word any of them bet on.

Getting my head in order just as the person from yesterday appeared in front of me.

"Hello again sweetheart. I made breakfast if you're hungry" the person said with a smile. Her eyes that were identical to mine sparkled with something that looked like _hope_. I simple nodded, not knowing what else to do. The woman took me in her arms, with my head on her shoulder. I saw something then. On her shoulder there were a very familiar mark, the same mark that my mother wore, in that exact place. The same mark that was said that were in my shoulder. Mark of my mother bloodline, that showed the pack that she belonged in, that she was the queen in. The same mark that looked like crescent moon.

I didn't know what to think, what to do. I had so many questions, that I knew I could not voice. Not only because I was one year old toddler, because even if they died I would never voice my family secrets to strangers. Even stranger that were in my bloodline apparently. So I decided to simply observe what happened around me for the immediate future. No one expects a toddler to make decisions, so it was obvious that everything would be decided for me.

By the time I came to that decision I was placed that the table. Well I was in the woman's lap, as she began feeding me. One by one, the room was filled with three more people, one was the same man from yesterday, his hair even messier and eyes that looked tired behind the glasses. The other two took their time to look at me before sitting around the table, shock was one thing I could see for certain.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say she's yours already Lily" said someone from the group. He was a man with dark shaggy hair and silver eyes. His smile was all mischief.

So the shock was for the colour of my eyes then, since I though it was the only thing connection me to the woman. ' _Already?_ ' What did he mean by that, it sounded like..

"Are you sure you want to do this? What if she's a muggle? Or had someone looking for her?" The third person asked. "If adopting is what you really want, it will be done. I only wish you to be sure." he added.

"You know that we want a child, but after after the last miscarriage we decided to stop trying. Losing another one is not something we can take." the woman called Lily started. Everything that was said sounded like something I should know about. The weird word was something I knew was a person without magic, but how I knew that was another story. Maybe it was all in the same movie that I knew from life before. " But then she appeared in from of our house, my eyes on her face looking at me. Even through she may not be magical, she's someone I wish to call a daughter. As for someone looking for her, I don't think it will be safe for her. She was covered in blood yesterday, I don't think the death of her parents was an accident. No, I think she's be safer here, if everyone thought she was our daughter" Lily continued. It sounded like she had this conversation preview to this, maybe with her man.

"Very well my dear" said the third person. I looked at him this time, the last time being to preoccupied with hearing the weird word. He looked old, really old. Through I knew a lot younger that my father's side of the family. He had a long white beard, the same leght of his hair. Blue, sparkly eyes that shined through his half moon glasses. He had very calm and pleasant voice. As if he was use to calm people with his mere presence and the magic leaking from him was impressive. Only Freya and somewhat Davina came close to this person's magic, even then it look different. Like the magic was different, if that was possible.

The conversation continued for some time. Some things were said that I couldn't even begin to understand, but it was all circled around the adoption and some ritual, that will link me to them. I didn't know how to feel about that, but they said it will be as if their magic will link me to them, that it would not change my parents place in my blood. My plan to simple observe was in training, but it was the fact that there was nothing I could do to prevent that helped. In days time, on the next full moon the ritual will take place.

Observing it is.

* * *

The next couple of days went by fast. I learned more about the couple that wanted to adopt me and their world. Yes. World. As of separate from the normal one. Non-magical. They had their schools, government, hospitals, etc. And somehow it did not shock me, as if I knew all along just forgot about it.

The couple, that were to become my new parents were interesting as well. Not that it will ever change the fact that my parents will always be Heyley and Klaus. But I could see them being family to me. Lily and James Potter. They married tight after school for some reason, at age 18. And for the last three years tried to have a child. Hurt over not being able to cary one full term, my appearing came as a miracle to them. They adored my name, thinking it was a sigh for them.

 _Hope_

I like them for a very simple act, they were the perfect distraction from thinking about my family. The magic around them was very distracting indeed. The man with the shaggy hair and silver eyes was almost always around, showing some magic trick to my baby self, entertaining me. They told me loads of stories about their lives. They took turns with me. Preparing for the ritual and for some reason preparing to hide ourself from someone was a priority. No one except the four people that were in the room that fist day were to know that I was adopted. I thought it was that, for some reason the ritual was not something people did a lot. _Maybe illegal?_ I wouldn't know.

I was disappointed when they checked me for magic and it came negative. While I knew that I had magic in me, it was different from theirs. And for that reason I won't be welcome to the world they live in. I had seen both magic in actions, and to say they were different was understanding. The magic of my ancestors was connected with nature and we had many limitations, it was not something my kind of witches used in all the time.

This magic, they used it with everything. I saw James use it to tie his shoes, to clean the table, to bring something to him and so many others. Lily didn't use it as often, but it was because she was from non-magical background. Muggleborn, they called it. Pureblood is someone with three generation of magical good from both sides of the family. James were with that background. Their magic was something that were from them, as if they had an unlimited core inside them to power the magic. And they used wands. Stupid if you ask me, without it they were weak. Or maybe not, the white bearded man used a lot magic without the stick.

It all came down with Magic. I was put in another place with magic, so even not being able to use it I knew it was for a reason. I knew I was it's protector. Every time I thought about it, I was filled with warm, like it was accepting me.

 _All magic comes with a price_. It was a quote I took from my old self. I was gifted with _magic_ , _protecting_ it was my price.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I wanted to apologise for any mistakes and incorrect verb usage that you may stumble upon. It is my first story, first anything that I'm writing really. English is not my first or even second language.**

 **I'll probably write more about in later chapters. Just wanted to say that it's really Harry Potter/Originals/Avengers/Thor and some Vampire Diaries Crossover. If you have questions or just letting me know some of my mistakes please write me. I may later post it under Originals/ Avengers and Harry Potter/Avengers too. Maybe. Anyway. Sorry for short chapters, I'm afraid that will not change anytime soon. At least until it gets easier for me to write.**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **Snow =)**

* * *

The ritual that took place was a bore. Exchange of blood and some weird chanting was all it took. I was asleep the second I felt magic linking me to them. I was glad it was magic that linked me to them, not blood. My parents place in my blood will not be replaces. But I was happy to have someone in my life, even more so that they will be family. It took less than a week for me to see them as someone I could trust, and now that trust will be cemented in a bond of family.

The next day, when checking our magical bond, something amazing happened. The magic that linked us did something else as well. It gave me magic, their kind of magic. From what I heard, it's not something that had ever happened. But then again, they thought I was a muggle. Maybe the magic that I already had helped awaken this magic too, or maybe the reason I was sent here helped make this happen. It did not mater, what did was that I will be welcomed in their world. My new guardians were overjoyed to hear that.

Time went on. I had gotten closer to my new family. Right after the rutual my guardians and I went in hiding. The reason that it was necessary was not something that was talked about with me present. I found out that there was some kind of magical war in play. Light Lord, Dark Lord, Death Eaters and The Order was all I could hear. My guardians was from the Order, so I assume they are the good guys, then again I didn't think Death Eaters would be approachable name for the light side.

Lily and James were an amazing couple, I could see having a good life with them. Lily was warm and passionate. She was so kind and patient with my baby self. James was trickster, he loved pranks and having fun. He would always try to break some rules, giving me ice-cream before bed and then playing with me the whole night. Teaching me how to fly on a broom that was a gift from his best friend, the silver eyes man Sirius. They both could turn into animals, something that my parents did as well. They were so different and yet they clicked. Lily saw puzzles ..James saw games. And they loved each other.

I never saw love so strong in a couple. Love for a family was all I believed before. It changed my view a little, maybe I can have love that is all mine. Not from a family, but something I could not share. It was something to look forward to, maybe.

It was three months from the ritual that everything changed again in my life. It was halloween night, James was playing with me in the living room. I was flying on a kid broom with him chasing after me when Lily came to take me to bed. It took seconds for the peace to crash spectacularly. For all the laughter and magical energy in the room to be filled with darkness. I could feel their fear, I could actually smell it.

The Dark Lord was here. He found them.

"Lily, take Hope and go! It's Him! Run, I'l hold him!" James screamed, searching for something around him. I didn't find out what he searched for, as Lily took no time taking me and running up stairs. She went to my room and put me in my crib. Her eyes were wild with determination and fear. After locking the door she turned to me, kneeling to look at me.

Tears were falling down her eyes " You are so _loved_! My darling, we love you. Be safe. Be strong" her voice laced with magic, strong as if competing me. "Have courage and be kind"

I could feel her love actually showering me. Like a vow circling around me. "Mama loves you, Dada loves you my sweet love" was the last thing she said, before the door was blown away. She turned, standing right in front of me.

His presents in the room actually shook with power. It was intense and absolute. I knew that if he was there, then James.. Another person I loved dead. It would be followed by yet another. The woman that stood between us. Those people that opened their home to me. Give me magic and love. Made me feel hopeful after my family's death. Became my family. Both will be dead.

Was that another price to pay for my magic? I thought magic made everything worth it, but losing my family, both of them is not.

Will that happen to everyone that cared for me, or those that I care for. Am I cursed to live a life without love?

 _Love_ the most powerful magic of all.

"Not Hope, not Hope, Please!" I could hear Lily pleading. _'Why? Why?.. Why does she protect me with such determination?'_ I don't want her to die for me. I don't want her to die period.

"Stand aside you silly girl.. stand aside now" magic, even his voice was full of it. And just like his magic it was dark.

"Not Hope, please no, take me, kill me instead" _'No!'_ "Not Hope, please.. have mercy, have mercy" green light and dark insane laughter and Lily screaming. Dead.

And then the same green light came at me. Shrill scream from the Dark Lord was all I could hear, before being blown away to the other side of the crib. Magic force that pushed at me, _inside_ me. I could feel it taking place somewhere inside me, along with the vow from Lily. Fighting for dominance.

Lily won. _Love_ won.


End file.
